ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crashhopper (B10 Reboot: AR)
Crashhopper is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orthopterran from an unknown planet. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed hind limbs. He has a green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of his legs similar to both Jetray and Stinkfly's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large segmented horn on top of his head and two smaller horns on the sides of his head where the eyes are placed. Each horn has three tiny spikes behind them. There are also three spikes on each forearm and the back of both tarsi on his legs. He has two sharp fingers and a thumb on each hand and two light-colored claw-like toes on his feet along with one on the back. His chin is quite small with two lines. Under his armpits are gill-like structures. His segmented neck extends from a green collar that is fused with the torso. His suit represents green overalls with three black stripes and a green tip. The green stripe on his stomach has a large green hexagonal patch where the Omnitrix symbol is located and a smaller white stripe. Personality Crashhopper appears to be very eager to fight and sometimes, even excited. He is one to dive head first into a situation without much consideration. He also can be a little cocky. Powers and Abilities Due to his relatively long and muscular legs, Crashhopper is able to jump extremely long distances, leaving behind a shock wave. Crashhopper has a very hard and powerful horn-like skull which he uses as a battering ram. The shock wave created from Crashhopper's jumping is strong enough to crack concrete and push through a large number of Mutant Ants that were on top of him. Crashhopper is strong enough to lift and throw a Muroid. He was strong enough to bounce Milleous around while jumping. Crashhopper's legs can kick with considerable force, making them offensive weapons in close-quarters. The claws on his arms and legs can dig into hard surfaces, allowing Crashhopper to scale walls and other tall structures. Abilities *Enhanced Jumping *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Hard and Sharp Head *Shock Waves *Wall Climbing Weaknesses If he gets stuck in Mucilator's sticky goo sacs, Crashhopper will be unable to escape. Crashhopper's body is not as shielded as it looks. When a missile struck him, he started to stroke his head. He was easily hurt by punches from Looma. Crashhopper can not jump from high altitudes, as he was unable to jump from Khyber's Ship to Bellwood because it was too high. If his legs are hit correctly, Crashhopper will move backward automatically. Trivia *Ben enjoys jumping as Crashhopper. *When Crashhopper jumps or speaks, a cricket-like sound is heard. *Crashhopper's abilities are similar to those of Cricket from Generator Rex, another series Man of Action worked on. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Orthopterrans Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens